D (Vampire Hunter D)
|-| D= |-| Lefty= Origins: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: Vampire Hunter D, Dhampir, Distant One, The Only Success Classification: Dhampir (Half-Vampire, Half-Human) Threat level: Tiger+ || Maoh || Celestial, Celestial+ via Akashic Records Age: At least 10,000 Years Old Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: |-|Base = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, & 4), Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (At least Mid, Possibly Low-Godly; Regenerated easily and quickly after getting his body ruptured from within by a large monstrous insects. Should likely have Regeneration on par with Nobles), Acausality (Type 4; Is completely unbound by and missing from the Akashic Records making him an anomaly in all of Creation), Agility, Telekinesis, Magic (Can perform magic rituals and even absorb magic), Mind Manipulation, Body Control, Hypnotism, Status Effect Inducement, Vector Manipulation, Intangibility, Healing (Can heal himself and others too), Biological Manipulation (Nobles can turn Humans into Vampires changing their biological structure), Soul Manipulation (Vampires Can Suck the Souls of their Victims), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Technology Manipulation, Presence Concealment, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Paralysis & Fear Inducement (D has an Eldritch Aura that strikes fear into anyone including Vampires, Soulless & Mindless Robots and Machines, and can paralyze his foes with his sheer presence), Empathy Manipulation (His Aura can erase anger and change anyone's mood. Furthermore, his Beauty outright makes men and women alike attracted towards him passively), Limited Reality Warping (Can force Abstract Non-Corporeal beings like the Sacred Ancestor to take a Physical Form), Mental Energy Attacks (Can channel his Mental Energy into his Sword to attack beings), Afterimage Creation, Dimensional Manipulation, Absorption and Energy Absorption (Via Left Hand), Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Information Analysis (Lefty can analyze anything it tastes in a very detailed and precise manner down to their elementary particles level including both physical and metaphysical things such as soil, water, dreams,etc), Resurrection, One Hit Kill, Non-Physical Interaction (Can Attack, Cut through, & even Kill Non-Corporeal beings such as Souls, Shadows, Non-Existent Weapons, Fogs, Dreams, Illusions, Willpower, Auras, Holographic Images, Holograms, Miasma that brings Death to anyone that touches it, etc), Feather Feet (Is able to Casually Walk over Quicksands) and High Tolerance for Pain, Expert Swordsman & Expert in Martial Arts, Transformation & Statistics Amplification (Can transform into his full Vampire mode which makes him fully Bloodlusted and as a result, his stats get boosted significantly), Flight (Type 1 & 3), Poison Manipulation (D's Blood is completely poisonous to even the likes of Greater Nobles), Resistances to Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Illusion Creation, Matter Manipulation, Sealing, Space Time Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation & Fear Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Body Control, Illusion Creation, Ventriloquism, Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly), Paralysis, Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation || All previous abilities amplified in addition to Extreme Agility and Ability to Survive Underwater, Resistances to Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, & Instant Permanent Blindness and Extreme Pain || All previous abilities amplified in addition to Regeneration (At least Low-High, Likely Mid-Godly; Regenerated after getting dissolved into a puddle by Super Dissolving Enzymes of Sigma. Can heal himself after getting his Fount of Life severed), Non-Physical Interaction (Can Attack, Cut through, & even Kill Non-Corporeal beings such as Souls, Shadows, Non-Existent Weapons, Fogs, Dreams, Illusions, Willpower, Auras, Holographic Images, Holograms, Miasma that brings Death to anyone that touches it, beings who are made out of Water, Gas, and even "Nothingness", Apparitions, Abstracts, Metaphysical constructs like a gate with Infinite Thickness made from a part of will of the Sacred Ancestor, Ghosts, etc), Magical Cutting, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can Absorb+Channel the entire energy of the Astral Plane with mere concentration), Can Survive in Space, Can put anyone in a Death-Like state even without killing them, Animal Manipulation, Reality Warping, Durability Negation, Life Manipulation, Resurrection Negation, Non-Corporeal (Lefty can exist as a Non-Corporeal disembodied entity), Portal Creation, Regeneration Negation (Upto Mid-Godly; Can severe the Fount of Life), Limited Causality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Attack Reflection, Dimensional Travel, Absorption (Can absorb warped Reality), Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and many more (Lefty stated that due to being the Son of the Sacred Ancestor, D can use any power possessed by any Noble), Resistances to Physics Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Hypnotism & Status Effect Inducement, Fear Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Anti-Matter Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Sound Manipulation, Transmutation, Power Nullification, Power Mimicry, Ice Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Sealing, Precognition, Possession, He is also resistant to the effects of the Akashic Records which fully manifests when he is in Full Vampire Mode which includes Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & Probability Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Precognition, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Manipulation & Pocket Reality Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Mind Manipulation & Body Control, Damage Reflection, Pain Inducement, Dream Manipulation |-|Akashic Records = In his Full Vampire Mode, D has complete access to the Akashic Records which gives him Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; The Akashic Records is the ether or primordial force which records and governs all of creation past, present, and future. VHDverse consists of many universes and realms including 4D Extradimensional Realms and Spaces of infinite size as well realms that are possibly higher-dimensional like King Minotaur's Labyrinth. All of them are part of the Akashic Records as evident when Matthew says he will erase the world from the records. The Akashic Records has transcendental relationship to all of Creation since destroying or affecting all of creation does not affect the Records but trying to affect the Records can destroy or alter all of Creation), Reality Warping (Users can warp Reality as per their image), Space-Time Manipulation (User can change all of Space-Time of the Universe as well as that of Creation itself), Law Manipulation (Users are able to change the immutable Laws of Reality to however they see it fit), Causality Manipulation (Users can rewrite events without creating any paradox such as D retconning their entire journey so that Sue and Matthew worked with Braujou and Miranda to slay Valcua and live a happy life as per their mother's wishes without knowing who D is and without getting affected by Valcua), Fate Manipulation & Probability Manipulation (Users can rewrite or change their fate and destiny as per their will), Information Manipulation (Akashic Records holds information over everything that was, would have been, is, could have been, and will be), Power Nullification (User can negate or nullify power as shown when Valcua negated Subterranian energy), Void Manipulation (Users can manipulate Void since Non-Existent realms are shown in the novel "Undead Island" are part of the Records. Moreover, the Records can erase anyone on a Conceptual level to the point even their memory is wiped out from everyone who knew the individual as if the individual never existed such as in case of Kima), Clairvoyance (Users can become completely aware of everything in all of creation past present future), Precognition (Users can predict anything by reading the Records), Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Users can change their death and bring them back to life or resurrect them as shown when Valcua crushed a part of the fog that recorded his death and rewrote it so that can become Alive. Users can also likely give death to others however they wish by rewriting the Records), Damage Reflection (Users can reflect the damage back onto the attacker such as when D tried to cut off Valcua's neck but D felt the pain instead), Pain Inducement (Users can induce pain to anyone as shown when Lefty felt immense pain with just a glare from Valcua), Higher Dimensional Manipulation & Pocket Reality Manipulation (Users can create and manipulate extradimensional realms and pocket realities due to the Records encompassing such creations in the verse), Power Mimicry (Users gain access to every kind of power from past present future in all entire creation as shown when Valcua gained ultra-highspeed Telepathy from an extraterrestrial life-form in a different Galaxy or when he gained Immortality from a different alien race light years away in the past while still being in the present), Mind Manipulation & Body Control (Users can rewrite the Records so that they are able to control the mind and body of any individual as shown when Valcua wanted to do so with D although the latter resisted it), Dream Manipulation (D was able to appear in Sue's dream in the future multiple times to check if she was happy or not with the new Life/Fate given by him), and likely many more abilities. Physical strength: At Least Building Level (Superior to Diane Rose who in turn is superior to the Four Knights where even Black Knight can rip off large thick trees casually with bare hands) || Likely Large Country (Knocked down Dynus with a single blow from his sheathed sword) || Universal+ Level Striking Strength (Superior to the likes of Lawrence Valcua, Baron Byron Balazs, Lord Vlad Balazs, Twin D, General Gaskell, etc) with at least Class A Lifting Strength (Pushed open a 50,000 ton door effortlessly with a single hand), Likely Low-Multiversal via Akashic Records Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At Least Large Building (Can effortlessly fight Giant Mechanical beings bigger than 30 Feet. Is superior to Diane Rose who herself is superior to all the four knights who can fight and defeat monsters capable of eating hills overnight. In his Full Vampire mode, he can easily stomp beings who are superior to his Base form) || Large Country (Can easily cut beings whose armor can tank small nuclear weapon. Is superior to Dynus who was powered by 2,000 years of continuous nuclear energy exposure at a rate of 50 Million Megawatts per hour) || At least Universe+ (Is superior to Baron Byron Balazs and Guide Infused Lord Vlad Balazs and even killed both of them with the latter being a doppelganger having same powers. Fought and killed dozens of D clones who were supposed to be equal to D and Twin D in terms of skills, stats, and abilities. Moreover, he killed Twin D who was stated to be his mirror in terms of everything except for personality. Vastly more powerful than General Gaskell who was a Noble second to only the Sacred Ancestor. Fought and defeated and later killed Lawrence Valcua), At least Low-Multiversal, Likely Higher Via Akashic Records (Akashic Records governs all of creation within the VHDverse) Durability: At Least Large Building (Can casually tank attacks that have enough energy to blow up and destroy Hundreds of Tons of Rock) || Likely Large Country || At least Universe+ (His Aura is more intense than The Destroyer which tanked and negated a full-powered blast from the Big Bang Accelerator. Is superior to the likes of Twin D, Baron Byron Balazs and Guide Infused Lord Vlad Balazs who are vastly more powerful than The Destroyer and even managed to survive a Golden Scepter attack from the Guide Infused Lord Vlad Balazs. Fought and tanked attacks from Lawrence Valcua), At least Low-Multiversal, Likely Higher Via Akashic Records Speed: At Least Hypersonic (Can effortlessly beat beings traveling at Half the Speed of Sound. Threw a stake at such a speed that it caught fire, saved a person and outran an explosion and covered both of them from harm in less than a second, can parry 72 shotgun shells with a tree branch casually), Likely Light Speed Reactions and Combat Speed (Can react to attacks and fight beings with Light Speed. Was stated twice to have been able to cut and split Laser Beams in two. Full Vampire mode D is even faster than his Base form) || At least Hypersonic with Light Speed Reactions and Combat || At least FTLx in Base (Superior to the likes of Baron Byron Balazs and Lord Vlad Balazs who are at least 5x more powerful than Base Vlad and The Guide who in turn are faster than The Destroyer which reacted to a full-powered blast from the Big Bang Accelerator. Fought Lawrence Valcua and even reacted to his Particle Cannon Beam attack which is calc'd at over 182x SoL), Infinite in Full Vampire Mode (Was able to run and cut down Matthew despite the distance between them was outright stated to be Infinite multiple times), Immeasurable via Akashic Records (Akashic Records grants the users complete control over as well as access to past present future. Was able to interact with Sue multiple times from the Vault of Akashic Records in the Present while Sue was still in the Future albeit it was in her dreams) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius, Likely Cosmic Genius (Outwitted and Outsmarted many Greater Nobilities and is an extremely genius and gifted combatant. D is the son of the Sacred Ancestor and as such, he should also inherit that level of Intelligence. Bested Lawrence Valcua in combat strategy in a casual manner), Nigh-Omniscient via Akashic Records Stamina: Very High || Very High || Nigh-Limitless (Can draw energy from the Astral Plane and his Metabolic activity was stated to draw energy from a nigh-infinite energy source) Range: Melee || Melee || At least Melee, Possibly Infinite (Cut down a Metaphysical Gate of Infinite Thickness), Low-Multiversal via Akashic Records Weaknesses: Holds back most of the time, Sunlight Syndrome could weaken him greatly, however, it takes years of continuous exposure for him to be affected, Water can affect his overall stats and efficiency due to his Noble physiology, a wooden stake to his heart can kill him Standard Equipment: His Longsword, His Black Dagger, Thin but Dangerous Wooden Needles, Mysterious Blue Pendant Black Dagger, Mini Computational Kit, and Supplementary Nutrients in the form of dried blood plasma capsules Key: Volume 1-9 || Volume 10 || Volume 11-Current Volume Note: This profile covers only up to "Volume 18: Fortress Of The Elder God" of Vampire Hunter D and as such, the page will get updated continuously. Here's The Feats Blog for D Category:Light novel Category:Animanga Category:Character Category:Good Category:Magic user Category:Weapons user Category:Sonic speeds Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Melee weapon user Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Earth element manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light attribute Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Swordsman Category:Reality warper Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:Electric element manipulator Category:Flying Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Omniscient Category:Infinite speeds Category:Immensurable speed